Jealous Is Love
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Kadangkala cemburu adalah bukti bahwa si pasangan sangat perduli dan cinta kepada kita/by BluePink Kyou-kun/republish by me


**JEALOUS IS LOVE**

**By **Bluepink Kyou-kun

Republish By Pink Uchiha

..

Deretan huruf membentuk kalimat tersusun rapi diatas kertas putih. Seorang pemuda tengah membolak-balik berkas tersebut. Sesekali ia mendengus, pikirannya sedang tidak fokus terhadap apa yang ia baca. "Benar-benar bodoh!" umpatnya sambil membanting map tidak berdosa itu ke atas meja. Sepertinya moodnya sedang jelek.

Hari ini, entah mengapa pemuda berambut emo yang lebih mirip pantat ayam itu uring-uringan tidak jelas sejak pagi. Apa mungkin karena hasil kerja karyawannya? Sepertinya tidak. Karena, semua masyarakat seantero konoha tahu seberapa pantasnya orang-orang yang bekerja di perusahaan milik Uchiha itu diberikan sepuluh jempol. Orang-orang yang berpendidikan di luar negeri, berpengalaman, pintar dan tentu saja hebat.

Oke, kita bukan membicarakan masalah karyawan, tapi si-pemilik perusahaan. Sepertinya pertengkaran dengan kekasihnya tadi pagi membuat mood-nya buruk hingga siang. "Apa aku salah jika tidak memperbolehkanmu pergi dengan Hyuuga brengsek itu?" ujarnya, dia meremas kepalanya dan berteriak frustasi."Arrrgh…. Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu, Sakura." Ingatannya kembali lagi pada kejadian tadi pagi.

**Flashback**

Seorang gadis tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan di dapur rumahnya.. Hari ini sepertinya ia kelihatan senang, bagaimana tidak? Semalam sang kekasih tidur dirumahnya, setelah beberapa hari mereka tidak bertatapan langsung, hingga membuatnya rindu setengah mati. Sejak semalam wanita itu sudah memutuskan akan masak spesial pagi ini. Saking bersemangatnya, ia tetap fokus pada masakannya. Tanpa menyadari seseorang menyelinap masuk ke dapur dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya dari belakang.

Wanita itu memekik, "Kyaa….!" Hampir saja dia memukul orang itu dengan teflon, jika tidak melihat siapa yang berani menganggunya pagi-pagi. "Sasuke? Kau membuatku kaget tahu!, lepaskan! Aku jadi tidak bisa masak ?" Si pemuda yang dimaksud malah semakin mempererat pelukannya pada sang gadis.

"hn?...Aku masih mengantuk, Sakura…!" Sakura, nama gadis itu tersenyum maklum, dia tahu bagaimana sifat kekasihnya jika sudah berdua bersamanya. Mungkin terdengar aneh, seorang Uchiha melakukan ini, seseorang yang dingin dan angkuh terkesan manja? Sepertinya itu mustahil! Tapi itulah kenyataan, pemuda itu selalu bersikap manja jika dihadapkan pada gadisnya. Selain ibunya, tentu saja!

"Jika kau masih mengantuk, kenapa kau ada disini?" Sakura berbalik menghadap sang kekasih, dan melingkarkan lengan putihnya pada leher Sasuke. Emerald bertemu onyx, suatu keadaan yang membuat sang Uchiha muda tidak mampu menguasai diri. Satu kecupan singkat didaratkan pada bibir mungil Sakura. Ia menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa tidur, jika kau tidak ada disisiku."

Wanita itu menahan senyum, "Dasar gombal!" Dan mereka berduapun tertawa.

"Sasuke…..!" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, "Hn….?" Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke pada pinggulnya dan sedikit menjaga jarak,

"Sasuke….err—kau harus mandi! Kau masih bau tahu! Lagipula pagi ini kau harus ke kantorkan? Cepat mandi sebelum kau datang terlambat, sedangkan aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Ujar gadis itu. Perintah dari Sakura tidak akan mampu ditolak, apalagi oleh pemuda dihadapannya.

"Baiklah sayang." setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke langsung pergi ke lantai dua rumah kekasihnya. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sasuke.

Setelah tiga puluh menit, Sasuke keluar dari kamar, terlihat sangat rapi dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang melekat di tubuh kekarnya, dan kemeja putih yang tidak dikancing bagian atasnya serta dasi berwarna biru garis-garis yang masih ada pada genggamannya. Dia mendekati Sakura yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Pakaikan dasi calon suamimu ini, Sakura…" bisiknya tepat ditelinga kekasihnya, hingga Sakura mampu merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke ditelinganya. Sakura berbalik sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau sudah mengagetkanku dua kali, Sasuke? Dan… apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan dasi sendiri, Tuan muda?" Sindirnya.

Pemuda dihadapannya menyeringai, " Tidak !" jawab Sasuke, tentu saja dengan nada suara yang dibiarkan sedikit menggoda.

"Kau ini..!" Lalu Sakura memakaikan Sasuke dasi, dan Sasuke tidak membuang kesempatan begitu saja, ia memeluk dan mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura membelalakkan matanya

"Sasu-mpphh, lepaskan?" Dia mendorong tubuh Sasuke, hingga pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau ini ingin cari kesempatan, ya ?" Sakura mendelik.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak ingin merasakan ciumanku ?" ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit terdengar kecewa. Sakura selalu ingin membuat Sasuke bahagia bila disisinya, dan jika melihat kekecewaan di mata onyx itu ia jadi serba salah.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke, meletak tangan mulusnya pada pipi sang pemuda, "Bukan begitu? Hanya saja waktunya tidak tepat, Sasuke? Kau harus bekerja!",

Sasuke tersenyum. "Hanya bercanda? Kau takut kehilangan diriku-kan?" Sakura merengut menahan malu. Senyum Sasuke semakin lebar ketika melihat wajah wanita di hadapannya bersemu merah. "Kau kena, Sakura."

"Kau masak banyak hari ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Hm…? Aku buatkan yang spesial untuk kekasihku pagi ini! Sup tomat dan onigiri, kesukaanmu-kan?" Sakura menuangkan sup ke mangkuk, dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke, "Bagaimana rasanya ?" tanya Sakura, setelah Sasuke meyuapkan satu sendok sup kemulutnya,

"Hm…Masakanmu selalu lezat !" Wanitu itu tersenyum, Sasuke memang selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia.

"Sasuke…emh—sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan." ungkap Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas makannya. Menunggu apa yang akan diungkapkan gadis didepannya.

Wanita itu menarik napas, "Besok aku ada janji. Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira! Kami hanya ingin pergi ke Oto, ada obat yang harus kami ambil." ujarnya sedikit gugup.

"Dengan?" tanyanya curiga, Tidak biasanya Sakura gugup jika bicara, apalagi dengannya. Hanya satu hal yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu, pembicaraan yang mengarah pada satu orang, siapa lagi kalau bukan….

"Neji. Hyuuga Neji." Jawab Sakura, ia melihat Sasuke takut-takut, "Kau mengizinkanku?" tiada reaksi dari Sasuke. "Ayolah, Sasuke…!" ujarnya memohon "Hanya satu hari saja, pagi aku berangkat dan sore aku sudah pulang." Sakura tahu, tidak semudah itu Sasuke mengizinkannya.

"Tidak." Ucapnya dengan suara dingin. "Siapa yang menjamin dia tidak melakukan apapun padamu nanti?" Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas, "hhh…..curiga-mu pada Neji terlalu ber-le-bi-han. Neji orang baik, aku mengenalnya sejak dulu, Sasuke ?" jelasnya. Sasuke mendengus dan menjawab, "Huh…Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Memangnya tidak orang lain selain dia?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Tidak ada, semuanya sudah punya tugas masing-masing, Ino, Tenten dan Sasame juga sudah pergi kemarin, jadi hanya tinggal aku dan Neji." Ujarnya. Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil tasnya, "Kalau begitu, ti-dak-bo-leh!" dengan menekan nada suaranya pada akhir kalimat.

"Kau terlalu keras kepala, aku menyesal memberitahukan ini padamu!" ucap Sakura kesal.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, "Maksudmu kau ingin pergi diam-diam dengannya. Dan setelah itu kau selingkuh dibelakangku." ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Kau gila, Sasuke. Pikiranmu selalu tidak sehat jika menyangkut tentang Neji."

Sasuke mendengus, " huh…kalau begitu jangan pernah sebut namanya didepanku!" wajah Sakura memerah menahan amarahnya. Dia tidak habis pikir Sasuke akan se-protektif itu terhadap dirinya. Apa salahnya jika seorang teman mengajak pergi untuk sebuah tugas. ' Sasuke saja yang terlalu berlebihan' pikirnya. Sakura tidak bisa menahan amarahnya hingga…..

'BRAAAKKHH'

Sakura menggebrak meja, seketika suara meja tak berdosa itu memenuhi ruang makan tempat mereka berada. "Lebih baik aku tidak perlu bersusah payah membuat makan pagi untukmu. Mulai hari ini hubungan kita berakhir, sekarang pergi dari rumahku dan jangan kembali lagi!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi, emosi sepenuhnya mengambil alih pikiran Sakura hingga ia berkata seperti itu.

Dan Sasuke tersinggung akan ucapan Sakura "Jika itu maumu, akan ku lakukan." Sasuke beranjak dari rumah Sakura dan pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

**End of Flashback…**

'TOK! TOK! TOK!'

Suara yang berasal dari pintu membuyarkan lamunannya, "Masuk!" ucapnya malas. Seorang wanita cantik berambut blonde memasuki ruangan, matanya yang berwarna ungu cerah mengamati atasannya, mungkin sedikit bingung dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Shion..?" tanyanya sedikit kesal, Sasuke tidak suka diganggu saat banyak pikiran seperti ini.

"Hanya ingin memberitahukan tuan, bahwa nona Karin ingin bertemu anda." Jelas wanita bernama Shion. Sasuke menghela napas, "hhh..., kapan?"

"Nanti, saat jam makan malam tuan." jelasnya.

"Aku akan pulang cepat, katakan padanya aku tidak bisa."

"Tapi tuan, nona Karin bilang ini penting." ujar wanita itu.

Sasuke memicingkan onyxnya, "Aku ada urusan dengan Sakura." ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Wanita didepannya bergidik ngeri, dia mengangguk, "Ba...baik tuan." ucap Shion dengan tubuh gemetaran. Ia tahu, tidak ada yang berani menolak perintah Sasuke, apalagi jika sudah menyangkut gadis berambut pink —kekasihnya—itu. Sebelum Shion beranjak, Sasuke berujar, "Dan satu lagi, batalkan semua pertemuanku hari ini." Sekali lagi Shion mengangguk, "Baik tuan, saya permisi." Dan wanita itu meninggalkan ruangan yang bagaikan neraka bagi orang-orang yang berani melanggar perintah Sasuke, seperti dirinya tadi, 'mengerikan' batinnya takut.

Pemuda itu menyetir dengan kecepatan yang lumayan, jalanan sedang lengang, jadi dia tak perlu takut sesuatu akan terjadi padanya. Ia menatap lurus jalan yang dilalui, tangan kanannya sibuk mengendalikan mobilnya, sedangkan tangan yang sebelah memegang sekuntum bunga lili putih yang akan diberikan pada sang kekasih. 'Semoga dia mau memaafkanku' pikirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, ia sampai di sebuah rumah minimalis dengan cat pink pada tembok dan putih pada pagar depan. Itu rumah kekasihnya'Sakura'. Rumah yang begitu sederhana, dengan taman yang ditanami berbagai macam bunga, kolam ikan kecil dan pohon rindang yang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk pagar rumahnya. Ia berjalan memasuki halaman depan, masih menggunakan pakaian kerjanya. "Mau hujan." beritahunya entah pada siapa? Sasuke melangkah mendekati pintu rumah Sakura, dengan sedikit perasaan ragu ia menekan bel…

'TING..TONG…TING…TONG'

Seharian wanita itu mengurung dirinya dikamar, insiden tadi pagi masih terekam jelas dibenaknya, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu, hingga kata-kata yang tidak pernah ingin didengarnya untuk sang kekasih meluncur mulus dari bibir mungilnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan tangis, "hiks…hiks…aku tidak bermaksud bicara seperti itu, Sasuke!" airmata meluncur melalui pipi putihnya, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Sasuke..hiks…hiks…"

Sakura masih bertahan di kamarnya, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya, "diluar gelap sekali, pasti hujan akan deras." Ucapnya dengan suara serak. Ia ingin sekali bertemu Sasuke untuk meminta maaf, tapi di sisi lain ego mempengaruhinya untuk tetap di kamarnya. Sakura memeluk lututnya, dan menopang dagunya pada lutut. Ia masih melamun tentang bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sasuke nanti, jika keluarganya dan keluarga Sasuke tahu, mereka pasti akan sangat sedih.

"Ibu dan bibi Mikoto pasti sangat kecewa jika mendengar ini." gumamnya lirih, mungkin Sakura akan bertahan seperti ini sampai besok pagi jika ia tidak mendengar suara bel dari ruang depan.

'TING..TONG…TING…TONG'

"Siapa sih?" gerutunya. Lalu ia beranjak untuk membuka pintu, Sakura sangat terkejut saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. "Mau apalagi kau?" Ujarnya dengan nada ketus. Sakura bermaksud menutup pintu, namun tangan Sasuke lebih dahulu menahannya. "Aku ingin bicara, Sakura." Ucap sang pemuda dengan suara lembut.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi!"

'BRRAAAKK…'

Lalu Sakura membanting pintu dihadapannya sebelum Sasuke sempat menahannya lagi.

"Sakura ku mohon!" tidak ada balasan dari Sakura, " Aku akan tetap disini sampai kau mau menemuiku, Sakura." ancam Sasuke.

Dua jam sudah berlalu dan uchiha muda masih bergeming ditempatnya semula, langit sudah sejak tadi menurunkan tetesan-tetesan air yang makin lama debitnya makin besar, udara di sekitarnya menurun drastis, apalagi dengan keadaannya yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Sakura.." panggilnya lirih, tubuhnya sudah menggigil, ia sudah berulang kali memanggil Sakura bahkan tidak jarang ia menggedor pintu dihadapannya. Berharap Sakura akan membuka pintu dan memeluknya hangat.

Dilain sisi sang gadis Haruno juga tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu, bukannya ia tidak mendengar panggilan Sasuke, jelas bahkan sangat jelas ia mendengar suara pemuda itu, hanya saja dirinya belum mau bertemu Sasuke, ternyata ego sang gadis masih tinggi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, hujan di luar juga makin lebat, Sakura berdiri, ia sudah tidak mendengar suara Sasuke di luar, "Mungkin sudah menyerah" ucapnya, terdengar sedikit nada kecewa dalam ucapannya saat mengatakan itu. Perlahan Sakura memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya, seketika matanya membelalak,

"SASUKE…..?" Sakura memekik saat melihat Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri di depan pintu.

Sakura mengambil selimut tebal dalam lemari, setelah itu ia mendekati seseorang yang tengah menggigil di ranjang miliknya, ia duduk di pinggir ranjang lalu menyelimuti tubuh pemuda tersebut, tentu saja setelah pakaiannya yang basah kuyup ditanggalkan. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasa bersalah setelah melihat keadaan Sasuke yang seperti ini, tangan Sasuke sangat dingin dan juga wajahnya terlihat pucat, Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri, jika terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke bagaimana? "Kau bodoh Sakura, benar-benar bodoh." tanpa terasa cairan hangat kembali membasahi pipinya. Ia tetap menggenggam tangan Sasuke, menyalurkan panas tubuhnya pada sang pemuda.

"Sasuke, kumohon bangun!" pintanya memohon.

Perlahan mata Sasuke terbuka, memperlihatkan iris onyxnya pada sang gadis, "Sakura…" ucapnya lirih. Secara tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk Sasuke, erat..sangat erat sepertinya ia tidak ingin Sasuke pergi lagi, "Maafkan aku Sasuke, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan ini padamu…hiks…hiks…" ucapnya sambil menangis. Sasuke memeluk Sakura sama eratnya, ia juga tak ingin Sakura pergi dari hidupnya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap onyx di depannya dengan mata sembab.

Sasuke bangun dan menyandarkan dirinya pada ranjang, ia menangkupkan wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangan kekarnya, "Aku yang salah." Sasuke berhenti sejenak, "Seharusnya aku tak perlu se-protektif itu padamu." lanjutnya.

"Stt… sudah kita tak perlu membicarakan itu lagi." Ujar Sakura, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Sasuke menjawab ketus, "Kau pikir bagaimana, kehujanan selama 3 jam, kau pikir aku tahan." Sakura tersenyum, dan segera mendapat death glear dari Sasuke. "Ingin ku hangatkan?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku sangat suka jika kau memulai duluan." Setelah itu Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya, meraih bibir pink gadis di hadapannya lalu mencumbunya...

Lama mereka melakukan itu, hingga pasokan oksigen ke paru-paru hampir habis, Sakura melepaskan ciumannya. Bibirnya terlihat merah akibat perlakuan Sasuke. Sakura merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh Sasuke. Entah mengapa setiap Sasuke melakukan ini padanya, ia selalu kehilangan akal sehatnya, Sakura sangat menikmatinya, menikmati perlakuan Sasuke pada tubuhnya, Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Sasuke membanting tubuh Sakura, hingga tubuh mungil itu tertindih dibawahnya. Sasuke kembali mencumbu bibir Sakura perlahan, menunggu Sakura membukanya, agar ia leluasa memasukkan lidahnya dan 'bermain' didalamnya. Sakura membalas cumbuan Sasuke, mencoba memberikan kepuasan Sasuke pada dirinya.

Setelah puas sang uchiha mulai menjelajahi tubuh sang gadis, dimulai dari pipi lalu menuju garis rahang Sakura. Menghisapnya pelan lalu melanjutkan pada leher putih Sakura, menghisapnya lagi. Gigitan yang cukup keras ia berikan untuk menandakan pada siapapun bahwa sang gadis hanya miliknya, milik Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Sakura membalasnya dengan erangan tertahan "Engh….."

Perlahan Sasuke menanggalkan pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura, setelah itu meremas perlahan sesuatu yang paling menonjol ditubuh Sakura. Sesekali menghisap bagian sensitive milik gadis itu. Ia sangat menyukai kegiatan ini, saat suara desahan Sakura terdengar, saat Sakura menginginkan lebih padanya. Karena dia tahu tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya. Sakura mendesah atas perlakuan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, tangannya mulai bergerak memanja tubuh bagian bawah milik Sakura. Ia membuka celana Sakura, lalu menyentuh titik sensitive Sakura yang lainnya. Sakura mengangkat-angkat tubuhnya, ia seperti terbang melayang. Sakura selalu puas jika Sasuke melakukan ini, memanja tubuhnya, membuatnya seperti seorang putri. Tidak puas dengan itu, Sasuke memasukkan jarinya pada tubuh Sakura, gerakan keluar masuk ia berikan, ritme cumbuannya ia biarkan perlahan, ingin melihat reaksi Sakura selanjutnya. Sakura semakin tidak tahan atas rangsangan ini. Ia ingin mengeluarkan segalanya. Segala kenikmatan ini. Ia meremas rambut milik Sasuke.

"Ughn….Sasuke….akh…aku….tidak tahan!" lenguhnya, seketika itu juga Sasuke merasakan tangannya basah. Ia melepaskan jarinya pada tubuh Sakura, dan kembali menatap mata sayu Sakura. Wanita itu terengah-engah, setelah merasakan kenikmatan yang didapatnya. Sasuke tersenyum, "Kau begitu liar, Sakura. Tapi aku suka!" kembali Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura, lalu turun kebagian bawah tubuh Sakura, merenggangkan kaki Sakura dan meletakkan kaki Sakura pada bahunya, pemandangan yang begitu menggoda sekarang ada didepan matanya, Sasuke mencumbu kewanitaan milik Sakura dengan lidahnya. "Sasuke…ah..ah…" desah Sakura.

Sasuke terus menjilat, sesekali ia menggigit bagian menonjol didalamnya. Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, ia mulai meraba tubuh putih Sakura, mulai dari dada, perut lalu ke punggung Sakura. Memaksa Sakura mengeluarkan desahan yang lebih keras lagi. Terus seperti itu hingga tubuh dibawahnya mengejang, "Sasu…hh….hh..." Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mengetahui dirinya akan merasakan kenikmatan. Sakura memperoleh kenikmatan untuk kedua kalinya malam ini. Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Puaskan aku sekarang, Sasuke. Jangan membuatku tersiksa" ucap Sakura dengan suara serak, ia masih menikmati orgasmenya.

Sasuke berdiri, membuka selimut ditubuhnya, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya pada sang kekasih. Ia mendekati Sakura dan memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki Sakura. Sasuke kembali mencumbu dada Sakura, menjilatnya lagi, "Lebih keras Sasuke, ku mohon." Sasuke mngikuti perintah Sakura, ia hisap dan gigit tonjolan pink itu lebih keras. Sasuke merasakan perih pada punggungnya saat jari-jari Sakura mencengkeram erat punggungnya, menahan kenikmatan yang tak terhingga yang ia berikan.

Tubuh Sakura lebih menggoda di saat-saat seperti ini, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi.

"Kenikmatan kita akan segera datang, Sakura." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tidak merespon apapun, segalanya begitu indah sekarang, ia membiarkan apapun yang akan Sasuke lakukan pada tubuhnya, ia terlalu menyukai kegiatan ini. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun Sasuke secara perlahan memasukkan dirinya pada tubuh Sakura. Wanita itu mengerang, saat merasakan sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya. Sasuke memanja tubuh dibawahnya secara perlahan, menaik turunkan tubuhnya, agar Sakura menikmatinya. Ia tidak ingin membuat sang gadis tersiksa dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba. Ia lebih suka jika Sakura yang memintanya.

Sang gadis mulai merespon perlakuan Sasuke, ia belum puas dengan ini, "Sasu…lebih cepat..akh….kumohon…Sasuu." Dan Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya. Dan tubuh Sakura menggeliat mendapat perlakuan ini. Keduanya merasakan kenikmatan yang tak terhingga. Setelah 30 menit melakukan itu, tubuh Sakura mengejang kembali, ia menggigit bahu Sasuke agar erangan yang begitu menggoda bagi Sasuke tidak terdengar sampai luar rumahnya. Ia ingin melepaskan kenikmatan yang tubuh Sasuke berikan.

"Sasukeee….aku…akuuu…akhh…" Sakura tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, tubuhnya bergetar melepaskan semua emosi dan hasratnya.

Selang beberapa detik, Sasuke memeluk Sakura lebih erat, merapatkan tubuh Sakura pada dirinya, dan mengerang, ia mengeluarkan benihnya didalam tubuh Sakura, "Ahhh….Saku….aku ju~ga…." Dan setelah itu tubuh Sasuke ambruk disamping Sakura, tubuh mereka mengkilat karena keringat, kontras dengan dinginnya udara diluar. Sasuke menghadap Sakura dan memeluknya dari samping, ia masih membiarkan dirinya didalam tubuh Sakura. Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura singkat. Sakura membuka matanya, ia tersenyum, "Sudah merasa hangat?" ujarnya.

"Hm…panas lebih tepatnya." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sakura tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "Ha..ha..ha..tapi kau menikmatinyakan."

"Sangat menikmatinya." jawab Sasuke.

"Emh..Sasuke, apa besok aku boleh pergi?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menjawab, "Ya..kau boleh pergi." jeda sebentar, "Tapi, dengan satu syarat!" lanjutnya.

"Apa?" sang gadis menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Kau tidak boleh memberikan kehangatan sikapmu padanya." ujar Sasuke serius

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti perintah kekasihku ini." jawab Sakura ceria.

"Janji?" Sasuke mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dihadapan Sakura, "Janji." Jawab Sakura lalu menautkan kelingkingnya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke boleh aku tahu kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti itu pada Neji?" tanya Sakura, lagi. "Karena aku cemburu." Jawab Sasuke enteng. "Tapi cemburumu itu berlebihan tahu." Sakura cemberut. "Asal kau tahu, Sakura. Cenburu itu menandakan cinta, jika semakin besar rasa cemburu kita terhadap seseorang maka semakin besar pula rasa cinta kita terhadap orang itu." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Darimana kau dapat kata-kata itu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura menahan senyum, jujur saja ia ingin sekali tertawa, Sasuke tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu sebelumnya, dan sekarang dihadapannya Sasuke mengucapkannya panjang lebar, "Dari sini." jawab Sasuke sambil memegang dadanya dan dada Sakura, tepat dimana hatinya dan hati sang kekasih berada.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura, dan menindih tubuh polos gadis itu. Onyx-nya menatap dalam mata emerald Sakura, "Aku mencintaimu." ucapnya tulus.

Sakura memegang pipi Sasuke dengan lembut, " Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke." ucapnya mantap dengan ketulusan disetiap katanya.

"Ingin melakukannya lagi?"

"Hm..boleh, lagipula aku belum puas."

"Memangnya kau pernah puas, Sasuke?" Sasuke menyeringai lebar, "Kalau begitu layani aku."

Dan setelah itu Sasuke kembali mencumbu bibir Sakura, memperlakukan Sakura sama seperti beberapa menit lalu. Hanya sekarang Sakura lebih mendominasi. Erangan dan desahan mulai terdengar lagi….

"Aku suka kau yang ini, Sakura."

-FIN-

Sekali lagi saya republish fic ini tanpa ada niat untuk memplagiat atau mengklaim fic ini. Saya publish ulang karena kecintaan saya terhadap fic SS.

Jika ada yang tak berkenan silakan tuangkan unek-unek kalian di PM saya. :D

Sign,

Pink Uchiha


End file.
